The Wrath of the Fan Girls
by Puffin Luv
Summary: SemiAU. The fires of love are burning! Well, for some. Atsumi and her sisters are new. Atsumi's new goal for a new town... see how many fangirls she can piss off! Will her plan go as expected, or will she get her faced beated in with a stick? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**If you read, Tradgedy Strikes Their Depressive Lives, this is what I changed it to. Same characters, diffrent plot. Sorry if you were looking forward to the old one. I have no idea what's happening in this new story, but when i find out, I'll tell you what was supposed to happen in the old one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

She stood there, letting the soft, chilly, autumn wind blow back her onyx hair. There was a slightly smoky scent to it. She watched as two newly fallen leaves chased each other passed the open window.

"I can't believe we actually live here." The girl thought to herself. "How could my parents just leave Kumogakure like that, what about all of our great memories?"

She clenched her fists, and glared at the city of Konoha with spite.

"It's not like this town has a great history or anything either. I mean, they've been attacked by a tailed daemon, just like Kumo, assaulted by the sound village, and their Hokage died recently. If you ask me, this whole town is a foundation for a total mental meltdown!"

She threw herself down on her new bed and stared up at the ceiling in thought. She sighed heavily.

"Might as well get over it, nothing we can do now." She whispered to herself. She heard her sister calling her from another part of the apartment.

"Atsumi, get your butt over here now!" Maya called as she sat in front of a large, unhooked, television.

"Yes, sister oh mines?" Atsumi asked as she rounded the corner into the peach colored living room.

"I need you to help me set up our new TV" Maya said as she wiped her brown hair away from her forehead.

"Okay. So, how do hook up this stupid thing?" Atsumi asked, walking over to sit next to her sister.

"Don't call it stupid! It's the last thing we need to set up, and I don't want bad karma destroying anything!" Maya said.

Atsumi shrugged her shoulders, "Technically, we still have to move things into the rest of the house, but, you know, who even pays attention to the other three rooms. Not to mention anyone ever looking over the couch to the kitchen area." she remarked sarcastically.

"Oh just shut it and hand me those wires in there." Maya said, pointing to the box that the TV had been in.

Maya and Atsumi worked for about a half hour trying to figure out which wires connected into what and where when a sudden thought dawned on Atsumi. She stopped reading from the TV owner's manual and looked around the living room, listening carefully. When the only thing she could hear was her sister grumbling about the TV, she realized that they were the only ones in the small apartment.

"Hey Maya, where are mom and dad? And what happened to Tsukiko?" She asked.

Tsukiko was there older sister by one year.

"They left to go grocery shopping. I'm guessing it'll still be a while before they come back since we have no food at all in this dingy little shack." Maya replied, now flipping through the pages of the owner's manual herself.

Atsumi had to admit, their apartment was kind of small. The little flat only consisted of one bathroom, two bedrooms, and their living room and kitchen sharing a room. Apartments these sizes are usually meant for families of two or three, not a family of five. Having to share a room with both of her sisters was going to be hell. The three sisters were as different as night, day, and afternoon. Atsumi tried not to think about it and continued to help Maya with the television, which was just about set up.

They had just set their, now working, TV on the table when there was a knock at the door.

Atsumi walked over to their front door and looked through the peephole. From what she could make out, it looked like a spiky haired, bright yellow duck was in the apartment complex hallway. Curious, she opened the door to find, not a duck, but a boy who looked about her age. Atsumi had to squint at first from the blinding colors of the boy's neon yellow hair and bright orange jumpsuit.

"Hey, I'm Naruto!" the cheerful boy said with a huge grin. "I live in the apartment above you."

"Oh, cool. I'm Atsumi, hang on a second." Atsumi replied. Turning around to face back into her own apartment, she yelled, "Maya! Come here and meet our new half neighbor!"

"Did they bring cookies?" Naruto heard a voice ask.

"Did you bring cookies?" Atsumi asked him.

"Umm, no. Should I have?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No!" Atsumi yelled back through the door.

Naruto heard footsteps and a brown haired girl popped up in the doorway.

"Oh well. Howdy neighbor, I'm Maya!" The girl said, giving him a sweet smile. Naruto realized that she didn't really expect him to bring cookies and relaxed a bit.

"I'm Naruto, I live upstairs from you."

"Nice." Maya said.

"Hey, you want to go out for ramen?" Naruto asked excitedly. Hopefully he could use this as a way to make up for not bringing them any baked goods.

"Sorry, we would if we could. But, we can't." said Atsumi, "Our parents are still out grocery shopping and we don't know when they'll be back."

"Oh, okay. Well, welcome to Konoha, see you around!" Naruto said, giving them another huge grin and a wave as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Bye!" The sisters said as they closed their apartment door and got back to cleaning.

Naruto jumped from the stoop outside the apartment into the chilly afternoon overcast. He looked at his watch to check the time.

"Ten after four!" He exclaimed, "I was supposed to meet Kakashi Sensei ten minutes ago!"

Naruto bolted down the road towards the training field, leaving clouds of dust in his wake.

"I wonder if Kakashi Sensei will let me off the hook since I was being polite to new villagers." Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

**Okay. That had PARTS to it that were the same as the original, but I added stuff too. Hope you liked it!**

**I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon!! most of the time I just get too lazy to write it. XD!**

**Review please!! (Be nice)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Whoo! Chapter 2! Yay!**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could over to the training grounds. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all waiting for him there.

"Ah, Naruto, so glad you could join us." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei, I was introducing myself to some new neighbors." Naruto replied.

Sakura decided to take this time to make herself noticed.

"Yeah, sure you were Naruto." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "You were probably at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar stuffing your face, as always."

"No I wasn't!" Naruto yelled defensively.

Naruto and Sakura went back and forth with their argument. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his team.

"Here they go again. Why do they always insist on wasting time?" He thought to himself.

"Okay you two, that's enough arguing. You can both settle this later." Kakashi said.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto and Sakura said in sullen reply.

"Good. Now, today's lesson is on stealth."

"Kakashi Sensei, how the heck are we supposed to be stealthy with all these crunchy leaves around?!" Naruto asked.

"That's the point you moron." Sasuke insulted.  
"Shut up Sasuke, I wasn't talking to you!" Naruto yelled, glaring stormily at him.

Sakura stamped up to Naruto and smacked him roughly on the back of the head.

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun like that!" She yelled, quickly loosing patience with the blonde.

"Break it up! You're all supposed to be a team, remember!" Kakashi said, breaking them up yet again.

The trio just glared at the ground, refusing to look at each other.

A blanket of awkward silence fell over them as Kakashi waited for someone to apologize. Of course, no one did. With a sigh, he continued with his lesson.

"This exercise will be similar to the bell exercise from the summer. You will each attempt to capture a bell from me. However this time, you have been aloud to eat and there are three bells instead of two. You will also have to work harder to keep yourselves hidden since the trees also seem to creak more in the fall. Understand?"

Team 7 nodded silently. Kakashi sighed again, foreseeing his team's failure in this exercise for a second time.

"They're all going to work separately instead of as a team, just like last time. Didn't they learn anything?" Kakashi thought.

"Okay, on my mark then. Ready, set, GO!" he yelled and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Atsumi, Maya, we're home!" Tsukiko yelled as she tossed a bag of fruit onto the kitchen table and ran her fingers through her short, spiky, brown hair.

"Hey all!" Atsumi greeted as she walked into the room. She took a large bag from her mother, set it onto the table with the other one, and stared to empty it.

"Hello, where's Maya?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, she's normally the one giving us a bubbly welcome." Her dad added.

"She's in our room decorating." Atsumi answered, "She found some paint left over from the last people who lived here, so she got right to painting."

Tsukiko grabbed Atsumi by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"What color is she painting it?!" She demanded.

"I don't know! Now put me down!" Atsumi yelled.

Tsukiko threw down her sister and ran into their bedroom.

"I can not believe you let her treat me like that." Atsumi said to her parents as she picked herself off the ground.

"She's not always like that and you know it." Her mother replied.

"Yeah, and you should learn to stick up for yourself." Her dad said.

Atsumi quietly put the groceries away when there was a scream from the other room.

"NO!" Tsukiko's voice yelled.

"But why not!" Maya whined.

"I am NOT waking up to THAT color every morning!" Tsukiko argued as she stormed into the kitchen with Maya right behind her.

"Please?" Maya begged.

"NO!" Tsukiko yelled, staring her sister straight in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Their mother asked.

"Maya wants to paint our room PINK, BABY PINK, knowing full well that I utterly loath that color!" Tsukiko said.

"Well, what color do you want Tsukiko?" Their father called as he walked into the living room to watch some television.

"You better appreciate that TV. Maya and I spent all day setting it up!" Atsumi yelled to her father.

Tsukiko looked up at their ceiling in thought.

"How about…black?" She asked.

"Ew! No way! I'm not letting you paint it black!" Maya yelled at her sister

"Will you two shut up?!" Atsumi yelled, "How about you paint it red. Red's dark for you Tsukiko, but not too dark for you Maya."

"Yeah, and it's seductive for you to Atsumi." Tsukiko said, smiling devilishly.

Atsumi rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first new house rule. There will be none of that talk in my house. If you keep teasing her like that, she'll end up being a hooker, or a prostitute, or who knows what!" their mom said.

"Mother, how can you say that?!" Atsumi yelled, her astonished eyes widening.

"It's true." Their mom said calmly as she closed a newly filled cabinet.

Maya and Tsukiko glanced at each other and attempted to hold in their chuckles. Unfortunately, neither one of them was ever skilled in this useful art, so they both ran out the door and into the apartment complex hallway. The pair could be heard howling with laughter. Atsumi rolled her eyes and scoffed as she heard two loud thumps, indicating that her sisters had now started to roll on the floor from laughing so hard.

"I need some air." Atsumi said moodily as she stormed out of the apartment, making sure to step on her sisters as she left.

Maya and Tsukiko finally picked themselves up off the floor and hastily followed their sister.

* * *

The members of team 7 were completely wiped out and had collapsed onto the ground.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for one day, ever though none of you passed." Kakashi said.

"Oh, come on! I was so close!" Naruto whinned.

"Naruto, I knew you had a clone hiding in the tree the whole time. And you kind of gave yourself away when you sneezed." Kakashi admitted to his student.

Naruto groaned and layed back down on the ground as Sakura's watch started to beep loudly. Sakura looked down at it.

"Oh, uhh, I have to go. Bye everybody. Bye Sasuke-kun!" She added as she waved flirtatiously at him before running out of the clearing.

Once she was a safe distance away, she held up her watch to her mouth.

"Where are they?" she said

She put her ear to the watch and listened to the response.

"Okay. I'll make sure to give them a very warm welcome."

She stopped talking into her watch and performed a teleportation jutsu.

* * *

"Hey Atsumi, wait up! We're sorry we called you seductive!" Maya pleaded with her sister. 

Atsumi stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"You have to admit, you can be a bit of a slut you know." Tsukiko said, honestly.

"No duh captain obvious, I just don't want mom and dad to know that!" Atsumi said, in a hushed voice.

Her sister mumbled words of agreement. Atsumi had to roll her eyes so much today, she was afraid they might get stuck looking upward or something.

"So, what should we do in our new town first?" Maya asked.

"Well, I'm going to ditch you two and go dye my hair." Tsukiko said as she turned to go find the nearest hair salon.

"What! You can't do that!" Atsumi yelled after her sister.

"Yeah I can. I already asked mom and dad and they gave me the money for it. Later."

Tsukiko gave them a small wave before shoving her hands into her pockets and continuing to walk away.

Atsumi and Maya stared blankly at each other as a small gust of wind blew through their hair.

Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke.

"Hello new citizens, I'm Ino. I am here to cordially invite you to-"

She cut off mid-sentence when a pink haired girl in a red sweater erupted from her own puff of smoke right next to her.

"There's no way they're joining your stupid club over mine Ino pig! So, just go off and eat a celery stick somewhere."

"Oh shut up Sakura, like anyone would want to join your unproductive, disorderly, lame excuse for a fan club!"

"Ino pig!'

"Billboard brow!"

The two girls went back and forth, screaming insults and glaring venomously at each other. Some of the onlookers started to stare at them and whisper to each other.

"Those weirdoes are being really loud." whispered one of the innocent bystanders to their friend.

"Yeah, they're totally disturbing the peace." The friend said.

They turned up their noses and walked off, scoffing at them as they passed.

Maya and Atsumi gave each other a look that read, 'These chicks are insane!' loud and clear. Atsumi slowly took her sisters arm and they both crept as silently as possible from the two arguing kunoichi.

"Hey, where do you think you two are going?!" yelled Ino.

"Yeah, we aren't done yet!" Sakura said as she dragged them both back over.

Atsumi and Maya sighed and leaned against a building in defeat. Sakura and Ino had started arguing again.

"Atsumi, how about you go with Ino, and I go with Sakura." Maya said.

"Okay, then maybe we can actually get this over with, whatever this is." Atsumi agreed. She walked over to Ino and whispered into her ear.

"Come on Ino; let's go talk over there with out billboard brow screwing everything up."

"That's a great idea." Ino whispered back, sending her last glare at Sakura before they both walked away. "Hey, I never got your name." Ino told Atsumi.

"Oh yeah, I'm Atsumi."

"Well, Atsumi, I think we're going to be great friends." Ino said.

Atsumi gave her a fake 'I totally agree!' smile before turning her head away so Ino couldn't see her pretend to puke. When she turned back around, she asked,

"So, what was it you we're going to invite me and my sister Maya to?"

Ino stopped walking.

"Oh yeah!"

Ino turned to face Atsumi and cleared her throat.

"Atsumi, I am here to cordially invite you to join the USF."

Ino beamed at Atsumi, waiting for her reply, not knowing that Atsumi had no clue what the USF was.

"Uhh, USF? Is that some sort of University of South Fire Country?" She asked, very confused.

Ino snorted.

'Wow, South Fires Country University.' She thought to herself. 'This girl needs help.'

After regaining her composer, she explained the USF.

"USF stands for Uchiha Sasuke Forever!" Ino squealed as she jumped happily and clapped her hands together rapidly.

"Okay… I'm still in the dark here." Atsumi was now extremely confused and slightly afraid of the overly peppy bouncing girl.

"It's my fan club for Sasuke. Wait… don't tell me you don't know who Sasuke is?"

Ino's eyes went wide when Atsumi shook her head. Ino quickly went into her skirt pocket and took out a picture.

"Here." She said, handing Atsumi the picture. Ino now had a dreamy, dazed look in her eyes.

Atsumi looked at the photo. It had some random emo kid sitting on a bench somewhere with really bad hair that stuck up at odd angles in the back. Over all, he didn't look as fantastic as Ino made him out to be.

"Is his face too shadowed in that one? Here, I have more." Ino said as she took 13 more pictures out of her pockets. "So, do you want to join our fan club?" Ino had her eyes glued to one picture in particular with Sasuke in a bathing suit.

"Uhh, I'll have to get back to you." Atsumi was officially freaked out.

Atsumi ran back over to Maya, who had just been running away from Sakura.

"Okay. That girl has issues." Maya said as she looked back over at Sakura, who had taken off her sweater to reveal an 'I heart Sasuke!!!' T-shirt.

"She can't be nearly as bad as Ino." Atsumi said, "She asked me to join the USF, which stands for-"

"Let me guess, Uchiha Sasuke Forever?" Maya said.

"How did you know?" Atsumi asked her.

"Sakura just asked me to join the USFAE."

"Uchiha Sasuke Forever and Ever." They both said in unison.

They each turned to look at the Sasuke fan girls. Ino was shoving the last of her Sasuke photos back into her pockets, and Sakura was putting her red sweater back over her fan girl shirt. Atsumi just had a brilliantly entertaining thought.

"Oh god, what are you thinking of? You've got that evil look in your eye." Maya said worriedly, taking a step back away from her sister.

"I was thinking that we should have a little fun with the USF and USFAE."

"I'm afraid."

"You should be."

* * *

**Oooooo. Chapter 2! Go me!**

**Guess what, I ACTUALLY know what's going to happen in this story! That's a real first for me.**

**So anyways, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes yes I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER! But here it is, chapter 3. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Claimer: I do own Maya, Atsumi, Tsukiko, and their parents. I also own the random squished girl who you will meet later XD**

* * *

Maya and Atsumi were drifting around the town, looking for a safe place to loiter without having to worry about being attacked by more Fan Club recruiting fan girls.

"So, what was your idea?" Maya asked.

"That depends, do you want to help me or not." Atsumi replied.

"Will I get hurt?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"Maybe."

"Then I'm not helping."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Fine." Maya huffed.

She crossed her arms to show that she was annoyed, but Atsumi just continued to smirk evilly as she thought out the different depths to her master plan.

Tsukiko slowly and quietly walked up behind them.

"AH!" She yelled, causing her sisters to jump twice in surprise. Once for her screaming in their ears, the second for what she had done to her hair.

"Tsukiko! What the hell did you do to your hair you freak?!" Maya yelled.

"Hmm. I like it." Atsumi said.

"Thanks Atsumi." Tsukiko said.

"Mom's going to kill you!!" Maya said.

"Then she shouldn't have let me dye my hair." Tsukiko replied simply.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said to his crush.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Sakura said, obvious annoyance in her voice.

"So, do you want to go out for ramen with-"" Unfortunately, as always, he was cut off by the sudden presence of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed gleefully as she ran over to her imaginary soul mate and latched herself in a death grip to his arm. Naruto was forced to watch as his forever lover cut off the circulation to Sasuke's arm. A large box of hatred for Sasuke welled up inside him and he glared at the dark haired boy.

Sasuke scoffed and looked at the ground. Ino happened to be walking by, specifically looking for Sasuke, and saw the sight.

'How dare that pink haired witch try and steal my man!' Ino yelled inside her head, 'I'll show her!'

Ino ran up and almost knocked Sasuke onto his face as she laced her arms around the front of his neck.

"Hey lover-boy." She said as she winked at Sasuke. "Sakura, you are so pathetic, you should just leave, since all you're doing is embarrassing yourself."

"Sure I am Ino pig, sure I am" Sakura said as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Get off of me." Sasuke said monotonously.

Loud squeals could be heard off in the distance. Naruto turned around.

"What was that?" He asked.

The squealing noises got even louder. Over the horizon came a giant mob of girls.

"There he is!" one of them yelled.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" Another one yelled.

The mob ran at high speeds towards Sasuke. Naruto had to dive out of the way to avoid being trampled.

"Sakura, look out!" He yelled.

'No way am I letting these freaks take my Sasuke-kun without a serious fight!' She thought to herself.

"Oh…sugar cookies" Sasuke said right before he was glomped, knocked to the ground, and buried under a giant blob of fan girls.

* * *

Atsumi, Maya, and Tsukiko arrived home to have a quick and free lunch.

"Mom, Tsukiko dyed her hair!" Maya yelled, hoping to get her sister in trouble.

"What colors did you get?" There mom asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, it looks so pretty!" Their mom cooed, "Oh, wait, I mean, it looks real 'hip' Tsukiko."

Tsukiko shook her head at her mom's pathetic attempt to be cool and walked into the bathroom to style her hair.

"Honey, what have I told you about not talking cool. You're not good at it." Their father yelled as he was watching a snow village bobsledding tournament on TV.

Back in the bathroom, Tsukiko picked up her bottle of hair gel and examined herself in the mirror. The front half of her hair was black, and the back was short and dark green. She gelled the green parts into randomly angled spikes and put gel in the front so that it would stay in place covering her left eye. Then she picked up a bottle of hair spray, which was lethal in her hands. When she was certain that her hair would either stay in place or she would die from over inhalation of hair spray fumes, she walked back into the kitchen.

"Tsukiko, you look like a freak." Maya said, running her fingers through her brown hair, "Your hair is supposed to look natural. Natural beauty is true beauty after all."

"And you sound like a hippie." Tsukiko said.

Atsumi had been ignoring her sisters and was taking out some ramen cups for them to eat before she set her plan into motion.

* * *

"SAKURA! NOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto yelled as he dive bombed the large squealing mass of fan girls. He politely pushed them out of the way as forced himself deeper into the mob.

"Where the heck did you all come from?! There's no way you're all from the leaf village is there?" He asked, not actually thinking any of them were listening.

But someone was.

"No, we aren't all from around here." Said a small girl who was squished on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that two other, fairly…large, girls were standing on top of her.

"Hey, get off of her!" He tried to tell them.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine. This is what happens when you mix someone with no balance or coordination with a face moving mob." The girl said, smiling warmly up at him. "Anyway, I'm from the Land of Tea, to answer your question."

"Oh," Naruto replied, looking dumbfounded, "Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked again.

"No thanks, I can deal with this myself, go and find that Sakura chick. If she's deeper in, she's probably going to suffocate, so I'd get a move on if I were you." The girl said.

Naruto made a little gasping sound before nodding and continuing his rescue. He ended up having to climb over one girl, crawl under another (who was luckily wearing pants and not a skirt if you know what I mean), and squeeze in between at least six before he finally found Sasuke, or what he thought was Sasuke. It was hard to tell since all he could see was an exposed foot, thrashing wildly for escape.

"Sakura, are you in there!" Naruto called.

A muffling came from somewhere to the right of Sasuke's foot.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" He said heroically.

He put his hands together to his signature had sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three more Narutos appeared out of smoke, making four all together.

"All right men, you know what to do." Naruto told them.

The clones saluted before getting to work unburying Sakura. After about three minutes, Sakura was uncovered, about to fall unconscious from lack of air. Naruto lifted her up, jumped out of the mob, and placed her gently on the ground.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up, you're free." Naruto said smiling. He shook her shoulder to try and rouse her from her sleep, but to no avail.

* * *

**Wheee! Chapter Threee!**

**I will probably write chapter four soon, but BE PATIENT coughMisu Ningyocough**

**Haha! Just kidding...sort of.**

**REIVEW PLEASE:D**


End file.
